1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator in which are installed various kinds of filter device that filter out impurities contained in engine oil, fuel, etc.
2. Background Information
Filter devices for filtering out impurities contained in engine oil or diesel fuel are installed in modern hydraulic excavators and other such construction machines. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-288777 discloses a hydraulic excavator in which a fuel filter, a working fluid filter, and other such auxiliary devices are provided on the inside of an openable door provided to the house of a construction machine so that auxiliary devices that require inspection and maintenance on a regular basis will be disposed at easily accessible locations, thereby improving efficiency and ease of inspection and maintenance.